


Right Here Beside You

by kanethecryptid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Scars, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanethecryptid/pseuds/kanethecryptid
Summary: Connor finds a photo neatly placed in the bottom drawer of Hank's dresser.





	Right Here Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop writing d:bh fanfics so here you go friends

It had been a night like any other. The two detectives had come home from work after a long day, and they were watching whatever was on television. It happened to be the news, where the main report was about an unarmed android who was attacked by a human part of a radical organization. Even a year after the uprising, things like that were still happening. It felt as if every day there was a new story about another hate crime.

Connor was lucky enough to be helping with relations between humans and androids, but when he saw the news, he felt like he wasn’t doing enough. At least Markus was there as a spokesperson for their people. Connor was thankful he could work beside someone with that much compassion and diplomacy.

Ever since androids gained rights, Connor had been staying at Lieutenant Anderson’s house. Cooking, cleaning, and walking Sumo were the least he could do in return for Hank’s humble gesture of letting him stay free of charge. He still worked at the police department and had enough money for a place of his own, but Connor didn’t have the desire to leave.

He and the lieutenant had become close. Their relationship was something more than just friends, and they weren’t exactly sure what to do about it. They had done romantic things with each other in the past few months such as hugging, cuddling, and kissing, but Hank wouldn’t let them take it further. Connor didn’t understand what was holding the lieutenant back. Was it because he was an android? That scenario wasn’t unlikely, but Hank hadn’t mentioned anything about being opposed to a relationship with one. It had to be something else. Connor couldn’t seem to place it️.

“Hey, Connor?” The android turned his head, attention focused on Hank.

“Need something, Lieutenant?”

“Do you mind getting me the bottle of pills I have at the bottom of my dresser? This human bullshit is giving me a fuckin’ headache.” Sighing, Hank brought a hand up to his head, fingers circling around his temple.

“Yes, I’ll be right back.” Connor sat up, carefully stepping over Sumo, who was lying on the carpet next to the couch. He made his way down the hall and entered the lieutenant’s bedroom.

Connor examined the room he had become accustomed to with all of the nights Hank refused to make him stay on the couch. He didn’t understand why though, as androids rarely felt physical discomfort and his processing would be on standby until Hank needed him. He never refused the offer, though. It gave him comfort to be around the lieutenant, even while his sensors were off.

On Hank’s dresser lay a stack of magazines dating from 1990 to 2010. The lieutenant never got rid of his outdated items; Connor supposed it held as some sort of memorabilia before the new age of technology. Next to them were deodorant and hair gel. Connor had never seen the lieutenant wear any hair gel; the dust on the top of the jar proved his theory. He supposed Hank needed it while his hair was shorter.

Bending down, Connor opened the bottom drawer of the dresser. There were socks, undergarments, and the bottle of pills Hank requested. But there was something else underneath the bottle.

A picture? Connor picked it up. He analyzed the photo: it was taken on October 26, 2003 in Lexington, Michigan. It depicted an 18 year old woman with long chestnut hair and blue eyes, last name Anderson. Connor attempted to process her first name, but an error message popped up. He turned his head slightly, utterly confused by the photograph. Was this Hank’s wife? Or was it his sister? Whoever it was, Connor knew she had an importance to Hank’s life.

Carefully placing the photo back in the drawer, Connor stood, bottle of pills in hand. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to question Hank about the picture or not. He had never mentioned a woman in his life before; maybe it was a sensitive subject for him.

Connor looked to the mirror on top of the dresser. Before his deviancy, he never studied his reflection. It didn’t matter at the time; he was just a machine with a job to do. Now, all he did was examine every part of himself. He was made to be perfect, and yet, CyberLife had given him imperfections to blend in with human society. At least he now knew that like any other person with emotions, he had imperfections that weren’t part of his programming.

The android exited the bedroom and walked back to the living room. Hank raised his eyebrows at him; most likely confused about why he took so long to get a damn bottle of pills. Connor handed it to him and sat himself in the same place as before.

“Thanks, Connor. You alright?” Hank moved his gaze to the brunette, concern in his expression.

“I-I, yes.” Connor hesitated in his response, unsure of how he was going to bring the photo up.

“Alright then.” Hank shrugged and turned his attention back to the television.

It had been 36 minutes and 21.7 seconds since their last verbal interaction and Connor still hadn’t decided how he should ask Hank. Fidgeting with his leg, the android bit his lip.

Hank’s brows furrowed as he turned his head back to him. “Connor, are you sure you’re-”

“Do you mind if I ask you something personal, lieutenant?” Connor eyes met Hank’s.

“Go ahead.”

“That photo in your bottom drawer. There's a picture of someone. Who are they?” Hank’s expression remained unreadable.

“That’s uh, that’s… me.” The corners of his lips turned down for a moment. “I’m trans.”

Connor’s LED blinked yellow for a moment as he researched. Trans, short for transgender, is the word used for an individual who identifies as a gender they were not assigned at birth.

“I understand. Is this the reason why you have been reluctant with furthering our intimacy?”

“For the most part, yeah. I didn’t really know how you’d react. That, and I don’t wanna hurt you by being… me, I guess.” Hank said softly, avoiding eye contact.

“With all due respect sir, I’m an android. We don’t hold the same standards for beauty or gender that humans do.” Connor inched closer to Hank, moving a hand to rest on his shoulder. “And, I want to be with you because you’re you. You’re very special to me, Hank.”

“Thanks, kid. I guess I’ve just spent most of my life trying to justify who I am to people, and having someone so easily accept me feels different. In a good way, though.” Hank grinned. “You’re special to me too.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to having physical contact with you. If you’re alright with it, of course.”

Hank just laughed. “You can say sex, Connor.”

The android blushed, cheeks flushing blue. “Oh.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Connor felt a hand rest on his cheek. The android just stared into the man’s eyes as Hank guided his hand under his shirt and onto his chest. Part of the skin on Connor’s arm disappeared to reveal his endoskeleton. His metal fingertips traced the crescent shaped scars that lay underneath the lieutenant’s chest. He felt every breath Hank took, as well as the rhythmic beating of his heart.

Connor smiled; there was a feeling inside him that he had never felt before. Hank trusted him.

The android leaned closer to the lieutenant. Turning his head slightly, he locked his lips with Hank’s.

It was then that Connor had the urge to feel every part of the man’s body. To see how beautiful it was and let Hank know that he should feel the same about it. Part of him wanted Hank to do the same to him. He wanted to feel the warmth of his hands on the entirety of his body.

Connor ignored the overheating warnings appearing on his dashboard as he moved his hands to the bottom of Hank’s shirt, removing the garment with a few gentle motions. He focused on the tattoo covering his chest, seemingly gotten to hide the scarring. It and the scars had both faded, which led Connor to believe that Hank’s top surgery had been around the age of twenty.

“I’m surprised you didn’t already know with all the fuckin’ research you did.” Hank mumbled with a smirk. “Though, I did keep my identity hidden from everyone besides Fowler.”

Connor’s eyes glanced up to Hank for a brief moment. “I only researched your professional background. At the time, your personal life wasn’t relevant.”

It was true. When he was a machine, Connor’s only purpose was to forward the deviant investigation. Anything he learned about the lieutenant on a personal level came from Hank himself or observations of his behavior. He made assumptions based on the visible items inside of his house when he first entered it, but there had been no pictures of Hank, past or present. There still weren’t any photos of him or Sumo; the picture he discovered had been the only one like it.

Connor looked back down at Hank’s chest. “You’re beautiful.” It was barely audible, but by the slight rise in his heart rate, Connor knew the lieutenant heard him.

The android’s fingers moved to unbutton his shirt; he slid the garment off himself and neatly laid it on the empty cushion next to him. Connor locked his eyes with the lieutenant’s as he carefully moved himself onto the man’s lap, hands resting on his shoulders. He smiled as their lips met naturally, as if they had been together for years, rather than a slow few months.

Connor rested his head on the lieutenant’s shoulder, main processing unit going on standby. He still remained conscious enough to feel Hank’s chest rise and fall against him, and hear the soft breaths he formed. Connor’s body remained warm as the man’s hands moved around his waist, fingers moving softly up and down his lower back.

Connor closed his eyes, LED blinking blue as his lips formed a smile. Hank was his home.


End file.
